1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a traction device and more specifically it relates to a traction splint for providing treatment to persons suffering from a broken or damaged lower extremity, such as a mid-shaft femur fracture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Traction splint devices have been in use for years to stabilize and apply traction to a person's leg when they are suffering from a broken, fractured, or damaged lower extremity, such as a femur, thigh bone, etc. Prior art traction splints generally fail in that they do not sufficiently stay affixed to the individual during movement, are generally difficult to affix to the lower extremity of the person, and are uncomfortable to wear. In addition, prior art traction splints typically extend past the foot of the patient which leads to difficulties when boarding patients into aircraft, ambulances, or where space is limited. In addition, the extension past the foot of the patient can increase the chances of the traction split being bumped into objects or being caught upon objects or persons while moving, all of which leads to the increase in pain for the patient.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved fraction splint for providing treatment to persons suffering from a broken or damaged lower extremity, such as a mid-shaft femur fracture.